slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantua
The Gargantua is a boss in Slender Fortress. In Glubbable's Server, his name will be summarized as "Garg". Description The Gargantua is approximately six meters (20 feet) tall, mostly blue in color, and has one yellow eye that glows red when it perceives a hostile unit. Instead of hands, it sports two massive pincers that can be opened to emit jets of intense heat (the Alien Grunt hands are also similar), as well as a pair of vestigial legs below the trunk,1 a common trait in most bipedal Xen creatures. The creature has a thick shell or carapace that renders it completely bulletproof and normal bullets just do minimal damage. It requires a large amount of explosive, electrical, or energy damage before being destroyed and it can rarely be defeated with conventional methods. It is unknown if the Gargantua is a natural species or if it is manufactured like the Alien Grunt. Its integrated weaponry and bio-mechanical appearance suggest that it is an artificially created or engineered creature. It is first introduced in Sector E Track Control during the Half-Life chapter Power Up. There it is fighting against two HECU soldiers while the G-Man is watching from the control room, and soon turns to Gordon Freeman upon noticing him. To defeat it, Freeman has to bring back power to the tracks leading to the Sector E Materials Transport network and the small power station located nearby, where the creature will be destroyed by electric discharges. It is seen again in the chapter Surface Tension, where it throws Black Mesa SUVs at HECU soldiers in an underground parking lot of the Topside Motorpool, leading to the Waste Processing Area 3. Upon noticing Freeman, it chases him in a tunnel leading to Waste Processing Area 3, where Freeman has to use a Tactical Map set up by the HECU to call airstrikes on the creature. The Gargantua is next seen on Xen (in what may be its natural habitat) during the chapter Interloper, where it can simply be avoided or destroyed by luring it near the Xen trees. The last time the Gargantua appears in Half-Life is in the chapter Nihilanth: when being teleported by the Nihilanth in the third chamber for the fourth time, a Gargantua appears instead of Alien Controllers. A Gargantua also appears during the final sequence of the Uplink, where it kills several Black Mesa employeeswhile the G-Man watches, before slowly heading towards the cornered player, at which point the demo ends. In Opposing Force, a Gargantua can be seen tied up on top of the Hydro-Electric Dam (though it can break loose after a certain amount of time), in the chapter Foxtrot Uniform, while HECU soldiers and Shock Troopersfight around and against it and the G-Man uses a cellphone in the dam's intake tower. Dynamite has been installed around it, and Adrian Shephard quickly detonates it, killing the creature and partially destroying the middle of the dam. However, if the player allows the Shock Troopers attack the Gargantua for long enough, they can sometimes kill it. In Slender Fortress The Gargantua is a large insta-killing boss in Boss Pack 3, he can't be stunned, he can appear in random boss maps and double troubles, his size is good for Arizona or other Giant maps. And as his name suggests, he is huge, Garg can be a little tricky to escape, and 2 of them might be harder to escape. He insta kills all classes but does an attack animation which can be dodged. Recommendation Whichever class is chosen, the axiom rule for most Slender Bosses applies: take it slow, don't make too many noises, and look around corners. Fortunately, recognizing him will be much easier due to his ginormous stature. The Spy can enjoy the reduced attention grabbing, and the Scout can easily escape him with 3/4 of a Sprint Bar. Trivia * Garg is very large, causing him to stick his head into the ceiling in some maps. IE SCP-087-B. Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:Giants